


It's Getting Dark

by yelir



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Buck's dad and we all know it ok, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Bobby Nash, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelir/pseuds/yelir
Summary: Idk, short little story! Bucky takes a fall.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	It's Getting Dark

Dust -

Buck blinked and blinked and blinked, frantically trying to clear the dust from his eyes. He could feel the rest of his surroundings settling down around him, the walls and mangled floors still swaying in an eerily state as they readjusted themselves from the second floor's collapse. The cement flooring beneath his back told him that he had fallen into the basement, and judging by the rubble he was beginning to faintly perceive around him, it was going to be difficult for him to get back out.

Through the ringing in his ears, he could faintly discern the crackling of his radio somewhere to his left. Instinctively, he went to extend his left arm, grasping in the shadows in the hopes the radio was somewhere in reach. He had barely outstretched his elbow when his movement was abruptly halted, and Bucky tentatively moved his head to the left to pinpoint why he couldn't reach out.

"Ah, damn," Bucky grumbled, the hazy outline of a downed piece from the cellar's ceiling rafter coming into view. His arm was completely trapped underneath it, the beam sprawling across his arm, nestled just above his elbow. But as Buck wiggled his fingers, he was surprised to see that it didn't cause him pain - which, after this realization, made him take a sharp intake of breath. No pain wasn't always a good sign, he realized, squinting to see if he could make out the shape of his hand on the other side of the rafter. But the dust was still settling, and he couldn't even see his forearm. 

Acknowledging that his radio was currently inaccessible, Buck turned his attention to the rest of his body, trying to think about what the others would do if they were there with him; the first step, he was sure, would be to assess himself for other injuries. The trapped arm was definitely going to be a problem, but Buck would have to deal with it later. For now, he tried to focus on the slight ringing still residing in his ears, the dull throbbing alongside the back of his skull and the nape of his neck, and the worryingly-sharp pain in his chest. He averted his eyes downwards, doing a quick scan of his body - he hadn't been impaled on anything which was very fortunate (and lucky), but he knew he had fallen at least two stories and landed on a concrete floor, which probably didn't bode too well for his ribs.

"Okay," Bucky grunted to himself, trying to think - he wouldn't be able to pull himself free of the downed rafter, which meant he was stuck where he was until help came. But how to call for help, he wondered, his radio still slightly crackling out of reach. Gently raising his right arm to his chest, he felt inside of his breast pocket, where he knew he had hurriedly stashed his phone when they had gotten the call to deal with a structural collapse on Hoover. Cautiously withdrawing it from his pocket, he breathed a sigh of relief when the phone screen illuminated itself. Aside from two new cracks tracing across the screen, the phone was in good shape - maybe it was a good thing he had landed on his back after all. Using his right thumb to quickly type in the passcode, Bucky opened up contacts, aiming to call the last person who had been standing alongside him before the floor had given way beneath his feet.

"Bucky?" Eddie answered on the second ring, his voice echoing oddly in the dense space Buck was lying in. "Can you move? Are you hurt? How many floors down are you?"

"My arm's trapped," Bucky croaked, "and I don't think I can get out on my own. I'm pretty sure I landed in the basement."

"Alright, alright, hold tight, okay? We already got the others trying to get down there, it just may take a minute or two, it's pretty caved in."

"That's ok, that's ok, but Eddie - can you give the phone to Bobby? I just need to talk to him, just for a minute," Bucky said.

"Yeah, Bucky, he's right here, I'm going to go help the others get down to you, alright? I'll be right there, alright?"

"Alright, Eddie," Bucky exhaled, listening to the shuffling noises on the other end as the phone exchanged hands.

"Hey, Bucky, how are you holding up?" Buddy's voice echoed over the line. Bucky took a deep breath, fighting to inhale against the pain in his chest which had now escalated to that of an intense pulsation.

"I'm alright Bobby, my chest hurts a bit, but I'm alright right now. But Bobby, I need you to tell Maddie for me, okay, her birthday is next week and I need you to tell her-"

"Buck, I know her birthday is next week, Athena and I are hosting you all over for dinner, remember? So you'll tell her what you need to tell her yourself-"

Shaking his head, Bucky interjected, "No, Bobby, her present, it's already in a gift bag on the coffee table, I got it earlier this year, but you got to give it to her Bobby, alright? Coffee table, bright blue gift bag, can't miss it."

"Bright blue gift bag, got it - and did you add any tissue paper on top or are you planning on stealing some of mine before the dinner party?" Bobby replied, his tinny voice mildly harsh against Bucky's eardrums.

Bucky laughed briefly, stopping quickly as the pain in his chest continued to heighten. He blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes on something to distract himself from the pain. But around him was just shadowy darkness, a faint flickering of light coming from somewhere above. Bobby was saying something else, disjointed words echoing through his phone speaker.

"Bobby, I'm not so sure that I'm going to make it out of this one. I've landed myself in a pretty tight spot," Buck interrupted, swallowing back a cough.

"You're going to be perfectly alright, Buck, okay? They're working hard over there, you know they are. Say they're getting pretty close to you too, okay?" 

Bucky nodded, even though he knew Bobby couldn't see him. But time continued to pass, Bucky could tell, knowing that this rescue mission was a tedious one. His right arm was aching from holding his phone up against his ear, and he propped the phone gently on his chest so he could still speak into the speaker, letting his arm come to a rest by his side.

He tried to fight back another cough, failing this time as a salty taste filled his mouth. He pursed his lips, trying to concentrate on his breathing, keeping his attention away from the blood he had a feeling was staining his lips. But the pain in his chest had almost numbed, the unbearable intensity it had surged to subsiding.

The light which had been peeking in earlier was beginning to dim, the sun outside presumably sinking down beneath the California skyline.

"Bobby - ah, it's getting pretty dark down here, Bobby."

The faint vibration from the phone's speaker which was pressed underneath his chin informed him of Bobby's mumbled reply, but Bucky couldn't make out the words.

"And, Bobby, I'm, ah - I'm getting pretty cold."

Bucky cleared his throat. "But, Bobby, it's okay Bobby - it doesn't hurt. Just a bit chilly, that's really all, but it doesn't hurt."

He knew that Bobby was saying things back, but it was more of a gentle whispering than a tone expressing the concerned urgency he knew Bobby was conveying somewhere up above.

Bucky blinked a few times, letting his eyes work their way up to the last of the dimming light peeking through above. He wanted to stay awake, he really did, but there was a weariness in his body that was disassociating him from everything else - _think of Christopher, think of Eddie, think of Maddie and Bobby and Athena_ , he tried to tell himself, but the heaviness of his eyelids was fighting against him.

How long Bucky stayed like that, trying to maintain the stream of consciousness and thoughts flickering through his mind, he couldn't be sure - but eventually the faint stream of light was gone, lost in the darkness, but Bucky didn't know if that was because the sun had finished its descent or if he had closed his eyes.

But somewhere in the shadows and dust, faint clattering could be heard, as footsteps tried to pick their way over fallen rubble without disturbing more of the gloom and shade as quickly as they could. Worried hands grabbed at Buck's lapel, one cradling his chin, another's fingers outstretched and reaching for a pulse. But Bucky couldn't hear or see or feel any of that, stuck in the absence of light which had been creeping up on him.

\---------------------------


End file.
